


魚后/The Queen

by dikondean



Series: 人魚星球/the mermaid planet [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Extremely Underage, Gang Rape, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Semi-Public Sex, Slavery, 人魚星球
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:46:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5240315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dikondean/pseuds/dikondean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>這是人魚星球系列第二部,阿夸星的前傳。<br/>故事發生在阿夸星的故事之前70年。<br/>主要講述魚后Jensen(Dean的媽媽)和魚王Jared相遇到結婚,<br/>以及Jensen愛上他們倆人的長子Ares Tristen(阿瑞斯)私奔到地球的故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 審判

**Author's Note:**

> 作者喪病, 沉迷希臘神話,有各式亂倫場景。這是個暗黑的故事。  
> 黃暴、未成年性愛、各種KINK、血腥。雷! 慎入! 慎入!

在遙遠的宇宙,人類未知的星系,有一顆美麗包覆著海洋的藍色星球。  
很久很久以後有一位地球的宇宙科學家,將它取名為Aqua(阿夸星) 。  
那麼我們暫且就稱呼它為阿夸星。

 

阿夸星上古老的先知曾經如此預言：  
『混血的人魚必招致毀滅。』

 

*** *** *** *** ***

 

年輕王子背上的鞭傷深可見骨,背後一片血肉模糊,雙手被銬在背後。無論如何他都不願意招出罕見的雌人魚,他的異母妹妹Megan公主到底被藏在哪裡。15歲的少年王子面容慘白,白皙的皮膚上渾身都是自己的血和排泄物,被對待的比豬更不如的王子除了被鞭打刑求,就是被關在狗籠子裡。這五天,王子只被給予遠遠少於身體需求的水分,王子的意識昏昏沉沉。阿夸星的晝夜長度是地球的四倍長,相當於已經被餓了20天的王子已經感覺不到可怕的飢餓,只有虛弱和背上火燒一樣的痛楚。

 

這個狗籠只能勉強把少年六呎(181cm)的瘦弱身體往前摺疊後,蜷曲的塞進去,已經不見之前小麥色的肌膚和健壯的肌肉的蹤影。被貶為牲畜的王子沒有獲得去茅房的資格,任由獄官盯著身上一絲不掛的王子在籠子裡大小便失禁,原本應當維持犯人基本清潔的獄官,連用水管的水沖掉王子身上的血液和排泄物的閒工夫都懶得, “反正它馬上就要死了! 該死的畜生!”

 

審判之日來臨。早就被打斷手腳的關節骨的王子,手銬被解開。兩位獄官喝斥一位同為人類牲畜的年輕奴隸男人,替混血的王子用肥皂和清水洗淨身體。  
“把他洗乾淨! 可不能讓它弄髒了皇宮的地毯。” 獄官怒罵,用腳踢了一下奴隸男人。  
“是的,主人。”

 

奴隸男人已經儘可能輕柔地移動王子的身體,但因為姿勢的變換讓已經被打碎的關節骨和脫臼的雙肩都撕裂心肺的疼痛。王子不禁發出了尖叫。  
見獄官已經走遠, 奴隸男人輕聲在王子耳邊說。  
“孩子,撐著點,這一切就快結束了。在王的面前審判後,你終於今天就可以解脫了!” 奴隸男人小心翼翼地用抹布洗乾淨王子傷痕累累的身體。  
背上的鞭傷尚未癒合,傷口可以清楚看見粉紅色的肉和隱約看見白色的骨頭。即使努力忍著不發出聲音的王子再是勇敢,在肥皂水沖過傷口時仍忍不住哀鳴。  
“乖孩子,快忍住聲音! 如果你不想再挨幾十鞭的話。你也會害我被鞭打的!” 奴隸男人緊張環顧四周,摀住王子的嘴巴。  
已經再也說不出一句完整的話的王子,默默的點了頭。仍被痛楚逼的在手掌下嗚咽。  
美麗的榛綠色雙瞳閃著金色和寶石藍碎片,依然是那麼美,絕望炙熱的眼淚無聲地奪眶而出。

 

*** *** *** *** ***

 

幾十分鐘後,被清潔完畢的王子仍是全身赤裸,順從地被銬上木頭手銬。它已經試過所有掙脫的方法,而結果就是手肘和雙膝關節骨都被榔頭狠心敲碎。前幾天他被銬在拷問牢房天花板上的鎖鏈,使得王子的雙肩也脫臼了。人類牲畜反正馬上得死,毫無治療的必要。  
王子被拖行,接觸粗糙石板地面的皮膚連皮帶肉的被擦傷,一路從牢房到皇宮整整一個小時的路程,王子接觸地面的那層皮早就不見了,王子早在不到一半的路程,就因長期的飢餓,脫水和疼痛而暈了過去。

 

被潑了一桶帶著冰塊的鹽水,王子因疼痛醒了過來。  
他勉強睜開眼睛,知道這是可能是最後一站,又或者是行刑前的最後一站,皇宮的大廳。這是魚王審判貴族罪犯的地方。  
華美的巴洛克式建築物裡,到處都是黃金和翠玉的雕刻,紅色天鵝絨的寶座邊框是華美的純金人魚雕刻,上頭對稱的兩隻雄人魚的眼睛,分別鑲著綠寶石和藍寶石。

 

左右對稱有兩只相同的寶座, 左邊應屬於魚后的寶座空蕩蕩的,右邊的寶座上坐著魚王Alan,身穿華美的白色皇袍,他的大腿上坐著可愛的年約五歲的金髮小王子,依樣穿著華美精緻的貴族服飾。  
“Jared Padalecki, 西王國王子,Gerald Padalecki的二兒子,你可知罪?”  
魚王Alan連正眼都沒看Jared王子一眼,雙手抱著他自己的年幼小王子。

 

“我是人類和人魚的混血,那又如何? 你殺了我便是。你殺了我全家,你這假公濟私狗娘養的混蛋!誰不知道你覬覦西王國有多久了?” Jared王子用盡幾乎是最後的力氣,惡狠狠地嘶叫。已經斷掉好幾根的肋骨,因為說話和用力呼吸,而導致椎心般的疼痛,講完話的王子咳了一口血。

 

阿夸星上有兩個王國,領土的大小剛好各佔一半。分別是Jared的父王Gerald Padalecki統治的主張人人平等,無奴隸制和無魚后制的西王國,和Alan Ackles統治的專制獨裁、採用奴隸制和魚后制的東王國。

 

在西王國沒有奴隸制,所有的人類和人魚佣人都是經過雙方同意簽訂契約的服務員,和餐廳的侍者,醫院的護士,並沒有地位上的不同,也能享有公民的權利和義務。和在東王國,人類都被待若畜生的奴隸制完全不同。因此在西王國,即使和人類私通生下後代仍是犯法,最多也是判決罰鍰而已。

 

因為雌人魚逐漸絕種,現在在阿夸星上人數已經降到剩下幾隻,主張必須經得雌人魚的同意才能與其交媾的西王國,人數在近百年來已經減少到東王國的百分之一。由於雌人魚的罕見,使得多數的雄人魚只能和其他的雄人魚組織同性家庭,而想要後代的人魚只好偷偷和女性人類私通生下後代。

 

Jared王子的狀況則不同,父王Gerald和人類女僕Sherri是青梅竹馬,他們一直相愛,但因為國王身分不能不娶貴族的雌人魚Jean,生下了哥哥Jeff,和妹妹Megan。Jared一直是藏在離宮的私生子,直到王后Jean因為生Megan難產而死。不顧大臣的反對, Jared是人類混血的事情在西王國早就是公開的秘密。但是許多的民眾都和人類生下後代,所以Jared王子反而是王儲中呼聲最高的,下一任的魚王。

 

東王國的魚王Alan早就想隨便找個理由,攻打軍力人力都懸殊不敵的西王國。殊不知得來全不費工夫,有匿名東王國民眾舉報Gerald王的二王子,也是呼聲最高,文武雙全的未來王位繼承人Jared,竟然是國王和人類奴隸女子私通生下的雜種! 人證物證俱全, Gerald王和整個愛戴王子的王國卻都拒絕交出王子,導致了慘烈的東西戰爭。結果可想而知,寡不敵眾,西王國Padalecki軍隊不堪一擊,二王子被擄,其他王族包括國王和皇后全數被殺,小公主失蹤,大王子在西王國和東王國的國界城門被斬首示眾。到現在首級都還掛在那裏。

 

“不僅僅是因為人類如此低賤的原因。你還是個混血雜種! 混血是被詛咒的存在,不能留在這世上。預言說將來會有一個混血來毀滅我族。看來我只能殺了你,把你的首級和你哥哥的掛在一起。”Alan冷靜的說著,還一邊撫摸著大腿上小王子的金色柔軟頭髮。

“殺了我吧! 你這渾蛋!” Jared王子用盡力氣大聲吼出這句話。  
“Papa, papa!”五歲的金髮小王子,突然抱著年約40的中年魚王猛撒嬌。  
“我可愛的Jen Jen,怎麼啦?” Alan突然把注意力放在心愛的小兒子身上,死去妻子替他生下的最後後裔,東王國中唯一的貴族雌人魚,未來的魚后Jensen。  
“Papa, 我說呢…讓他死太便宜他了!” 可愛的像是小女孩一般的Jensen小王子嘟嘴,綠寶石般的大眼睛像洋娃娃一樣美。

 

“那麼親愛的,你說我該怎麼辦呢? 像上次叛國的將軍一樣把他五馬分屍? 還是把他做成人彘,當作軍隊的性玩具?”倒不是說Alan真的把他五歲小兒子的意見當一回事,而是Jensen王子似乎是天生擁有魚后的邪惡, 總能在處刑上想出絕佳的鬼點子。他剛說的點子都是Jensen想出來的。  
“Papa, 讓它當我的寵物狗狗,你上次說讓我養隻新的狗狗的? 上次的人類狗狗很快就玩壞了!” Jensen王子不高興的又嘟嘴,手臂叉成十字。  
“是你每次都太不愛惜我送你的玩具了,小乖乖Jen Jen, 人類雖然是低賤的奴隸,但取得不易,又很脆弱,你每次都不到一個月就把你的人類狗狗玩壞。爹地不會再給你人類當寵物狗養。” 

 

“那爹地,把它給我! 反正你說要殺了它的! 養死也沒關係吧?” Jensen指了指Jared王子的方向。  
“這不一樣,他是西王國的王位繼承人,留著夜長夢多,現在就得殺了他。不然我怎麼對我的國民和軍隊交代。”  
“Papa, 你不需要的,我偷偷把他養在後宮裡面我的行宮,沒人需要知道他曾經是個王子。你就說他在刑求時被打死了! 拜託嘛,爹地? 他是混血有一半人魚血統,比人類強壯很多的! 我剛好想要一隻大狗狗! 它很大隻! 拜託啦! Jen Jen會很乖的!”

 

對Jensen王子百般溺愛的魚王,敵不過自己聰明可愛又邪惡的小兒子的撒嬌。只好將處理Jared的所有權交給了Jensen。  
人魚的智商很高,即使只有5歲Jensen已經有人類成年以上的智慧。Alan知道他小兒子的邪惡天性,送給他的人類奴隸總是被千奇百怪的方法玩死,也許交給Jensen是個好主意,會讓Jared不管是活是死都更痛苦。

Jensen的行宮護衛長Chris派了幾個護衛,用擔架將Jared抬到小王子行宮。行宮的幾十個侍女都是天生無生殖能力的雌人魚, 和有生殖能力的雌人魚看起來像是人類男性不同,他們的身體看起來就像是人類女性。

 

Jensen是現在東王國內唯一的有生殖能力的雌人魚,不過他尚未達到性成熟,等Jensen成年16歲的生日,他就能成為魚后,選擇自己喜愛的貴族雄人魚結為連理,  
一起統治王國。

全身是傷的Jared被置放在柔軟的白色絲絨大床上,侍女給他煎了治傷的草藥喝,兩位侍奉在側的巫醫立刻替他療傷包紮,縫合背上較大的、已經潰爛的傷口。Jared全程都迷迷糊糊的,似乎因為一開始讓他喝的草藥裡頭有麻醉藥。他管不了那麼多,渴了好幾天的他實在太渴了。恍惚之中,他好像隱約記得那雙水汪汪的綠寶石大眼睛,裡頭充滿很多的擔心還有一點難過。他不確定為什麼,然後他墜入最甜蜜的夢鄉。

Jensen放下了他的紫色絲絨大床天頂蓋上的幔簾,讓外頭的侍女們看不見床裏頭發生什麼事。全身赤裸的Jared在被包上繃帶後露出的地方不多,只剩下堅挺紅潤的勃起陰莖,也許是太多天沒有釋放,又抑或是好不容易從痛覺中釋放,麻醉讓他感到安全舒適, Jared的陰莖巨大硬挺,形狀美麗又粗長。

 

“天啊,大狗狗,你真美! 可愛的藍綠色眼睛,高大的身軀,棕栗色的柔軟頭髮,連你下面的這個大東西都美!” Jensen王子趁著Jared進入麻醉昏迷,嘟著他可愛的粉紅小嘴,親了一下Jared閃著前液的龜頭。  
“你知道嗎? 狗狗,我從來沒有這種感覺! 我本來想好好欺負你的,一般來說,我喜歡看到別人痛苦哀號,但我現在只想好好愛你,真的好奇怪。” Jensen用他的粉紅小小舌頭舔著Jared的堅硬的柱身, Jared的陰莖反射動作的彈了一下。

“他們幾乎不讓我接觸雄人魚,爹地把我關在這裡,我知道他根本覺得我是個淫蕩的婊子,說是行宮根本就是監獄,我不能離開這裡,除非和爹地在一起。只有侍衛長Chris是雄人魚喔,但為了當我的侍衛長,他的蛋蛋被閹掉了。真可憐!” Jensen張開小嘴勉強地把Jared性器頂端整個含了進去,然後不斷地輕輕吸吮。

“這個好棒!”Jensen更加大膽的用可愛的小手輕輕地捏揉Jared的雙球,粗大的陰莖更是硬挺,能看見清楚的靜脈,前液流了好多出來,幾乎貼在Jared平坦的下腹上。  
然後Jensen開始吐納Jared巨大的陰莖,幾乎深入頂到喉嚨,努力含到最深也只能含到三分之一,然後Jared的陰莖冷不防地狠狠地射了出來,嗆得Jensen滿嘴。

 

“天啊! 我不知道射精能這麼強烈!書上說的不及千分之一。” Jensen的小手單手抓不住,只好用雙手抓住Jared的陰莖,滿意地舔舔嘴。沒想到Jared的陰莖又用力射出兩三波白色的精液,頓時弄得Jensen滿手滿臉都是。  
“乖狗狗! 你的精液好好吃喔!” Jensen用小手抹了一臉的精液,然後把沾滿精液的雙手和Jensen的陰莖,都仔細地舔的乾乾淨淨。Jensen脫掉了白色絲質睡袍和兒童內褲扔在一邊,小小身軀抱著Jared溫暖的高大瘦弱的骨感身體,撫摸著柔軟的栗色頭髮。  
“乖狗狗! 我一定把你養的頭好壯壯,讓你以後當我的國王!”  
不久Jensen就抱著他的新狗狗墜入夢鄉。


	2. 馴養

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 15歲的Jared王子,成為5歲的Jensen王子的人類寵物狗。  
> 當然少不了火辣的性愛。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大量黃暴、兒童性愛。慎入! 慎入! 慎入!

Jared被痛覺叫醒,似乎是麻醉藥退了,他先是發現一個小小暖暖的東西像章魚一般黏著他,然後他睜開眼睛,發現自己除了身上的繃帶以外一絲不掛。那個“小小暖暖的東西”正是昨天救了他一命的Jensen小王子,如果他沒有記錯的話,小王子是東王國唯一的雌人魚,雖然只有五歲但聽說擁有無人可比的聰明才智,據說為了王子的人身安全,在報紙上從來沒有出現過小王子的照片或是圖像。

 

Jared仔細端詳小王子睡熟的側臉,小王子貼在自己赤裸的胸膛上磨蹭,他從來沒有看過這麼美麗的人魚。就在他恍惚之間,他無意識地伸出手撫摸了小王子的柔軟金色頭髮。

 

“狗狗,你醒了?” 小王子以稚嫩的童音問。  
“是的,我的王子。” Jared雖然想起來反抗,甩王子兩巴掌,說他才不是狗,但救了他一命的王子畢竟是救命恩人,而且對著這樣可愛天真的孩子,任誰也生氣不起來。  
“狗不應該會說話的,你得演的像一點,Jared王子。” 小王子頓時以一種超乎年齡的成熟說著,他座了起來,用白皙的小手用力打了Jared的陰莖一下。  
“噢!” Jared痛的叫出聲音來。但不爭氣的陰莖因為痛感而興奮的又堅挺起來。

 

“聽著, Jared王子。以後只有我們兩個人的時候,你可以說話,站立,做你自己。如果你表現好,我甚至會獎勵你。但是如果在別人面前,你就是我的狗,你得像隻被馴養的人類寵物狗,一切聽我的命令,不准開口說話,否則會受到嚴厲的處罰,知道嗎?” 小王子以嚴肅的口吻說著,這些話從一個五歲小孩口中說出,Jared不禁感到有點滑稽。Jared不敢造次的點點頭。

 

“很好! 你是聰明的狗狗!” 小王子用可愛的小手,捧著Jared餓了好幾天已經凹陷的雙頰,輕輕地吻在Jared的嘴唇上。他聞到自己的精液的腥味。  
“我喜歡你叫我『我的王子』,那讓我覺得很特別,沒有人這樣稱呼我。大家總叫我『小王子殿下』、『王子殿下』,一點感情都沒有,東王國就是這樣的地方。狗狗,你聽著,我要你強壯的活著,我需要你幫我改變這裡。” 小王子又輕輕地在Jared的嘴唇上吻了好幾下。  
“我的王子,我在這裡被認為是低賤的混血奴隸,現在則被國王賜給你,變成你的寵物狗,大勢已去,我還能做什麼呢?” Jared剛說完才發現他又忍不住開口說話了。等待著陰莖上再挨一巴掌的Jared,等到的卻是小王子在他滲出前液的龜頭上親了一口。  
“等我16歲成年,我要讓你當我的國王,我們一起改變這個王國,整個星球。我要給你生很多寶寶,1/4混血的人魚寶寶。”小王子把他的龜頭整個含了進去,輕輕地吸吮,小小的舌頭戳舔著龜頭頂端的鈴口。快感迅速攀升他幾乎忍不住要射了出來。  
“王子,我的王子…不行這樣,你只是個小孩子!”Jared忍不住低聲呻吟。

 

“雌人魚的性成熟大約是從15歲開始,我要到那個時候才能受孕、生孩子,但不表示我沒有性慾,雌人魚的性慾是本能,和吃喝拉撒睡一樣,與生俱來。” 小王子吐出Jared巨大的龜頭,似乎光是龜頭就輕易塞滿了王子的嘴,他示意Jared躺下來,然後小王子和Jared面對面的座在他的跨部上,同樣赤裸的小王子,用小小雙手抓了Jared堅挺的陰莖,就對準了他屁股後面已經濕潤的粉紅小穴,一口氣座了下去。  
“阿…”  
“阿…”兩個人不禁同時發出了呻吟。Jared感到小王子緊緻的甬道在吸吮著他的性器,他被吸的簡直要立刻射出來,光是被含入就感到比高潮更加強烈的快感,這感覺甚至比操任何的人類女僕更好! 是的, Jared雖然才15歲,但已經有好多次的性經驗,和其他貴族的雄人魚,還有和人類的女僕。但和罕見的雌人魚做愛還是第一次。  
何況還是只有五歲的小小兒童尺寸雌人魚!  
雌人魚的腸道就是陰道,肛門就是陰戶,雖然無比緊實,但尺寸上也比人類女性更能容納大的性器、甚至是物品。

 

“天啊! 狗狗,你的陰莖太大了! 你簡直不能更棒,我快要射了。你快捏住我的陰莖。”小王子握住Jared的大手,引導他緊緊握住Jensen王子的小小陰莖,限制他的高潮,小王子勃起的陰莖尺寸仍是很小, Jared的巨大手掌能完全將王子的小陰莖隱藏在其中。  
“這樣可以嗎? 我的王子。” Jared注視著掛在自己陰莖上的小王子,淫蕩的像個妓女似的瘋狂地騎著他的陰莖,王子的眼瞳變成深綠色,充滿了高潮前夕的情慾。  
吞吐著大陰莖的小穴紅腫濕潤,不斷滴著透明的潤滑愛液。小王子小小的身體似乎難以容納這樣大的陰莖,在一上一下的活塞運動中,可以看見王子平坦的小腹上,一起一沒的棒狀突起。天啊! 那是他的性器深深埋在小王子的身體裡。

 

“嗯…感覺好棒! 跟假陽具完全不一樣!” 小王子開始一上一下的騎著Jared的大陰莖,用處女般緊緻的粉紅小穴吞吐著Jared的大陰莖。  
“你喜歡假陽具嗎? 我的王子?” Jared忍住背上鞭傷的痛楚,用腰的力氣往上戳刺小王子的腺體,才沒兩三下,小王子就射在Jared巨大的手掌裡。  
“再也不喜歡假陽具了…只喜歡你。我的狗狗, 我的Jay! 阿阿阿!” 小王子因為高潮而陰道筋攣,掛在Jared的巨大陰莖上動彈不得。Jared只好繼續往上用力操著王子的小穴,直到他將一股股白濁的精液射在王子的陰道裡。Jared繼續往上操著王子,操過高潮的餘韻,疲軟變小的陰莖繼續摩擦著王子敏感的內壁。白色的精液從王子的小穴中被操了出來。王子癱軟的雙臂抱著他心愛的狗狗,他的頭只到Jared的胸膛,王子親吻著Jared興奮堅挺的粉色乳頭。

 

“阿…我的王子! 我愛你!”  
“我的狗狗,我也愛你!”


	3. 發情

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen發情了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 兒童性愛! 慎入! 慎入! 慎入!

“王子殿下,用餐時間到了。我來伺候您用餐!”  
國王大床一角的布幔被拉開, Jared和小王子蜷曲在床上,同時被一個聲音低沉的男聲叫醒,是一個年約30歲,穿著侍衛制服的男人。

 

男人看見全身赤裸的王子和人類寵物,以曖昧的面對面姿勢抱在一起。輕聲地假咳了兩聲。  
“怎麼了? Chris? 宮裡可沒規定我不能抱著狗睡覺!”小王子有點生氣地坐了起來。背上縫了一百多針的Jared,也想坐起,但被王子做了一個躺下的手勢。

 

“那是當然,王子殿下。如果您只是抱著狗『睡覺』的話。”Chris將『睡覺』兩字的語調刻意加強。  
“Chris, 將餐盤放在床上就可以了!”王子撫摸著他的狗狗的柔軟頭髮。  
“王子殿下,您知道國王不讓您在床上餵狗。要是被知道了,我會被處罰的。您知道,因為您上次的淘氣行為,已經害我被閹割了…”Chirs拉開布簾,用華美的布繩固定在大床四周的柱子上。  
“老天! 又提那樁! 只不過是被閹割了嘛,你就要用這件事情勒索我一輩子嗎? ”王子一附不耐煩的下了床。示意他的狗狗也下床。

 

背上的傷疼痛無比, Jared小心翼翼的下了床, 用四肢著地, 在他的王國雖然奴隸和人類寵物是違法的,但他也看過如此主題的黃片。

 

還好王子的房間的地板都是柔軟的長毛地毯。所以在冬天也不至於必須接觸冰冷的地板。房間內的暖爐燒的很暖,即使全身赤裸也不感到寒冷。  
“乖狗狗!” Jensen王子摸了摸Jared的頭髮,然後將Chris帶來的餐盤放在地上,還有Chris拿來的狗糧盆。

Jared瞧了一眼餐盤,上頭豐盛的不像是給一個五歲小孩的早餐,反而像是給一個發育期青少年的。全是磨成泥的食物、如馬鈴薯泥、菠菜泥、龍蝦泥, 或是好消化的東西、如入口即化的燉牛肉、燕麥粥、雞湯、葡萄。Jared不知道是王子本來就喜好這樣的東西,還是特別為了他飢餓了好幾天的脆弱腸胃所準備的, Jared不禁眼眶紅了起來。

 

“怎麼了,狗狗? 你不喜歡這些菜嗎? 我馬上叫廚房給你重新煮!” Jensen王子一副要吩咐Chris的樣子。  
Jared看了一眼侍衛Chris,知道自己不能在外人前面說話,所以用鼻子蹭了蹭王子柔軟的胸部,發出了哀嚎。伸出舌頭舔了舔王子敏感的小小乳頭。  
“餓了嗎? 我馬上餵你吃!”本來王子應該將食物放進狗糧盆,讓Jared自己像狗一樣用嘴進食。但王子也知道他的寵物背部的傷疼痛不已,如果再用狗進食的姿勢彎曲身體,傷口可能會裂開。所以王子用手挖了一些薯泥,放到Jared嘴邊餵食他。  
食物不僅是溫熱的,還且還非常美味。餓過頭的Jared忘我地舔食王子小小手掌上的薯泥,甚至舔乾淨了王子的手指,發出了煽情的呻吟。  
王子開心地餵食著他心愛的寵物,每次都用手掌盛了不同的食物,還怕他噎著了,每餵食一手掌的食物,就拿著裝滿水的水盆給他喝水,王子將餐盤上大半的食物都餵給Jared,自己卻一點兒也沒吃。

 

Jared露出了他認為是『你不吃嗎?』表情的狗狗眼。然後汪汪叫了兩聲。  
“乖狗狗, 謝謝你關心我, 我這就吃。”王子這才拿起湯匙,挖了一點燕麥粥吃。  
Jared不知道為什麼,王子似乎有讀心術,總能讀出他的心思。  
而他也像是能讀懂王子一般。

花了大半時間,終於吃完了盤上的所有食物。Jared也驚訝自己竟然吃了這麼多,王子倒是只吃了一點牛肉和燕麥粥。  
“Chris, 我去學堂上課了。我不在的時候, 記得幫狗狗換藥,擦澡,然後讓他睡在我的床上。要是他又受傷了,我唯你是問!”

 

“狗狗,乖乖等我回來。好好休息。” 王子自己穿上了貴族的宮廷華服, 然後在他的寵物的前額上親了一口。

 

*** *** *** *** ***

 

好幾周的休息,Jared身上的傷已經好得差不多了。王子仍不讓他出房間一步,他都快悶壞了。人魚是需要海水和陽光的,沒有接觸海水和陽光的人魚會漸漸虛弱,甚至死亡。

 

這一天早上天還沒亮的時候, Jared醒來發現王子發燒了。  
在昨晚激烈的性愛之後, 他們幾乎是立刻睡著。  
王子的身體像暖爐一樣熱,全身像煮熟的番茄一般發紅。  
Jared發現不對勁,因為王子怎麼都叫不醒。  
他知道他不該,但他還是走到門口叫了侍衛長Chris。  
“侍衛長殿下, 王子發燒了。我怎麼都叫不醒他, 快叫醫生來。”在大門前站崗的侍衛長似乎嚇了一跳,他並不知道Jared會說話。但他立刻前往查看床上的王子,果然發燒發的厲害,甚至怎麼搖都搖不醒。  
“天啊! 人類,你是什麼時候發現王子發燒的? ”Chris並不知道Jared是西王國的混血王子Jared,他以為Jared是國王又不知從哪裡的奴隸市場買來的人類奴隸。  
“昨晚還沒事,早上起床才這樣。”Jared管不了人類狗不能說話的規定,老實的向侍衛長報告。

 

“人類,我這就請醫生來。你好好看著王子!”侍衛長Chris似乎沒有因為Jared說話而發怒,只是緊張王子的病情而迅速出了房門,請了巫醫過來。

 

*** *** *** *** ***

Jared用四肢著地站在房間角落。  
國王這才風塵僕僕的從王宮趕來。  
Jensen王子所居住的算是後宮中最偏僻的行宮,宮裡雖然豪華而且佔地寬廣,但卻離國王的主宮殿最遠。  
“醫生, Jensen王子是生了什麼病?” 國王擔心地坐在床邊握著小王子的手,詢問著巫醫。  
“國王陛下,王子得的是發情熱。”  
“胡說,Jensen才五歲! 發情熱是成年雌人魚才會有的!”  
“稟告國王陛下,王子的病狀確實是發情熱無誤。而且只有一種情形,會讓未成年的雌人魚也出現發情熱的症狀。”  
“真伴侶(True mate)。王子遇到了真伴侶!” 國王不禁打了寒顫。  
“是的, 人魚的真伴侶現象已經在雌人魚瀕臨絕種後漸漸消失,因為真伴侶總是一雄一雌,但我說漸漸消失,並不是完全消失。遇到真伴侶的雌人魚無論是否成年都會出現發情熱,誘惑真伴侶的雄人魚留在她身邊。兩個真伴侶一旦結合了,如果一方死亡,另一方也會跟著死亡。他們可以用心靈的聲音交談,感受彼此的情緒和痛苦。王子之所以昏迷不醒,是因為發情熱對於五歲的孩子來說太過強烈,但只要我給他一些退燒藥,他很快就會脫離險境。但是要停止發情熱, 您必須讓王子的真伴侶和他交合。”

 

“大膽! 王子只是個小孩子! 何況我並沒有看見什麼王子的真伴侶!”國王氣的想將巫醫拖出去斬了。

 

“國王陛下!王子也許真的遇見真伴侶了! 是人類的寵物! ”Chris斗膽頂撞國王,身為王子忠心的下屬,他寧可被砍頭也要讓王子活著。Chris指著在房間角落的Jared。  
“他媽的這個下賤的雜種! 我就說不該留著這禍害!”  
國王氣的眼睛都紅了直瞪著Jared, 幾週不見,混血的王子已經恢復了身材的健壯和英姿,十五歲的少年結實的肌肉在白色的布紗衣下隱約可見。王子似乎替他的人類寵物,穿上了他特別訂製的衣服。這並非奴隸所穿著的粗麻衣,而是貴族所使用的布料,只是做了非常簡單的剪裁,沒有華美的刺繡裝飾,類似浴袍的設計。混血王子的脖子上是特製的綠色皮革項圈,上頭鑲著好幾顆象徵著Jensen王子的綠寶石。項圈的D字扣上嵌著一塊白金的橢圓名牌,上頭刻著Jay。

 

“啓秉國王陛下,如果不讓真伴侶和王子交合,王子可能永遠不會醒過來。”巫醫小心翼翼地提醒著。  
“我才不會讓這混血的雜種碰我兒子一根汗毛! 更別說奪走他的純真!”國王憤怒的用王杖打了巫醫一棍。  
“國王,已經太遲了! 王子和他的人類寵物, 早就已經交合過好幾次。已經好幾週了。”Chris對國王說。

 

“Christian Kane, 你這項上人頭是不要了嗎?”  
“國王陛下,我說的恐怕是事實。王子從來沒有這樣反常的寵愛過他的玩具。”  
“你們簡直要氣死我了!”國王氣的發抖,卻又無可奈何,只好命令Jared過來。

 

Jared從房間角落站了起來,從角落走了過來,一舉一動都是貴族王子的優雅。  
“混血的雜種,你最好趕快讓王子治好,否則我一定把你剁成肉醬!”  
“我不接受你的命令。但Jensen王子是我的真伴侶,我自然會治好他。”Jared高傲的向國王說了這幾句話。然後走向床邊,脫了袍子坐在床上。

 

“我的王子,我馬上治好你。”只見Jensen王子似乎對Jared的碰觸有了反應,嗚嗚地呢喃了幾句聽不懂的話。  
“寶貝,我知道你很熱,馬上就會好的。”Jared輕柔地吻著王子的脖子。王子發出了舒服的呢喃。Chris上前將床四周的布幔放下,打算留給兩人一點隱私。但國王卻阻止了他。  
“我得確定他沒傷害我的寶貝。”國王嚴肅地說。

 

巫醫以及其他僕從,在房間裡焦急地等待。

 

從房間裡可以清楚看見,大床上煽情的演出。  
Jared如何像擺弄洋娃娃一般地毫不費力的擺弄王子,讓王子四肢著地,在王子後面的Jared輕輕吻遍他的全身,像狗一般用舌頭挑逗他濕潤的小穴。  
然後王子不斷發出細碎淫蕩的小小呻吟, 讓煽情的空氣更加灼熱。

 

“Jay, 想要你操我! 快點把你的大東西放進來!”呈現昏迷狀態的王子發出了微弱的聲音。  
“好的馬上,我的王子。”  
Jared用偌大得左手將王子的屁股抬了起來,從狗狗式的後背體位,右手一把握住自己的巨大性器,對準王子的小的可憐的後穴就頂了進去。  
“啊啊啊...Jay! ”  
“天啊! 我的王子...你好熱好緊...”

 

低聲的淫亂對話, 在房間裡聽得一清二楚,不禁讓國王和僕從們都羞恥地臉紅心跳。

 

兩個人像是完全看不見其他人一般,也不感到羞恥,只是近乎喪病般地渴求對方, 瘋狂地交媾著。近似瘋狂的身材比例差,讓眼前的性愛場景更加變態色情。就像高大的人類奴隸抓著一隻小貓就操了起來一般。

 

“嗚嗚...”王子哭叫了出來,只見王子的小小陰莖完全沒被碰觸就射了出來。  
“我的王子! 我的王子! 我的王子!”Jared的高潮跟隨其後也射在王子的屁股裡。  
“我愛你,Jay。”  
“愛你,我的王子。”  
神奇的事情發生了。幾乎只是幾秒鐘後,王子的意識逐漸清醒過來。

 

“是你救了我嗎? 狗狗?”王子撫摸著Jared被汗水濕透的瀏海。Jared的陰莖甚至還深深埋在王子的身體裡面。  
Jared沒有回答,只是用他尖翹的鼻子蹭了蹭王子的臉。  
“乖狗狗! ” 王子吻在Jared嘴唇上,輕輕地吻了好幾下。這才發現有國王和一群僕從坐在床邊的椅子上直盯著他們。

 

“怎麼回事? Chris?” 王子驚慌地抓了棉被,蓋住他們仍相連的下體。  
“王子你得了發情熱。”  
“這不可能? 我還只是個小孩?”  
“因為你的人類寵物是你的『真伴侶』。”  
“我以為『真伴侶』只是傳說?” Jensen王子狐疑地問。  
“你和你的人類寵物證明了那不是。”Chris嚴肅的回答。

 

“ Papa, Jared是我的真伴侶,他醫好了我。我註定要和他再一起。他不能再當我的寵物了!”  
“親愛的,那我該拿他怎麼辦呢?” 國王看著自己心愛的兒子甦醒過來,無論是怎麼無理的要求也只能聽從。  
“領養他為養子,papa。只有貴族能和王子結婚!”  
“這...他可是混血的雜種!”  
“ Papa, 我們可以散發新聞出去,就說Jared是被栽贓的,他其實是純血的王子。至於散發謠言、造假證據的始作俑者,我們可以栽贓Morgan伯爵,反正他想反叛很久了!” Jensen王子邪惡的鬼點子真不少。  
“Jen Jen, 如果你未來和Jared成親,那麼西王國的Jared就會成為下一任的魚王。”  
“沒錯!”

 

“那麼我的長子,你的哥哥Josh呢?”  
“Papa, 你知道我從來都不喜歡Josh, 不管今天Jared是否出現我都不會跟他結合的。我們可以讓他做大將軍統領軍隊。”  
“寶貝,你確定這是你想要的。”  
“ Papa, 這是註定的。你知道關於『真伴侶』的事情。沒有他,我活不了。如果我死了,東王國就沒有雌人魚可以生孩子了!”  
國王面有難色的點點頭,只好答應王子收養Jared做義子。  
並且發布了Jared完全是被謠言栽贓的新聞。  
完全無罪的Morgan伯爵被栽贓入獄。

PS. 可憐的JDM, 躺著也中槍。

 

*** *** *** *** ***

 

國王把在Jensen王子行宮旁, 讓僕人們把荒廢了五年的魚后行宮重新裝修,讓Jared住了進去。魚后行宮比Jensen的行宮更加寬敞,但Jared要求國王他要簡樸的裝潢,以紀念他死去的父母和哥哥。

 

西王國二王子的復位,以及直接任命為成為下任魚王,也撫平了西王國動盪不安的民心,真可謂一舉兩得。Alan國王本來對混血王子的偏見,也在這幾年來混血王子的出色表現下一掃而空。甚至Alan國王漸漸地對他這個未來的繼承人兼女婿加以信任,更甚於自己的兒子Josh。

 

隨著小王子Jensen的成長, 15歲的小王子和25歲的Jared王子在宮廷中是人人稱羨的一對。15歲的小王子可說擁有沉魚落雁的美貌,暗金色的頭髮,連維納斯女神都遜色三分的美麗五官,寶石綠的瞳色,如陶瓷般白皙的皮膚,纖細又結實的身材。而25歲的混血王子Jared更是擁有戰神般的美貌和健美身材。棕色的柔軟半長髮,結實健壯的肌肉,高大完美的身材。更甚的是這兩人的才智,似乎宮中的其他貴族都被遠遠甩到一旁。經常在宮中的花園看見兩人躺在樹下一起看書, 景色如夢似幻, 像是描繪希臘神祇的印象派油畫。

 


	4. 長子

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 長子阿瑞斯出場(1/4人類混血的人魚)。  
> Jared因嫉妒而黑化。

『混血的人魚必招致毀滅。』  
阿夸星古老預言。

而誰也沒想到, 這招致毀滅的混血人魚指的並非西王國國王和人類女僕生下的混血王子Jared, 而是他和雌人魚王子Jensen生下的後裔, 1/4人類混血的阿瑞斯(Ares)。

*** *** ***

雌人魚王子Jensen在16歲成年的婚禮前, 身體先達到了性成熟, 生下了他們的長子, 阿瑞斯。  
沒人知道, 這個皇室新成員, 竟是招致阿夸星毀滅的不祥混血人魚。

一直以來, 東王國維持著魚后制。也就是每月都定期舉行聖餐禮, 也就是讓所有成熟的貴族的雄人魚輪流和魚后交配, 讓魚后隨機生下其中一人的後裔。  
這使得幾乎絕種的具有生殖能力的雌人魚, 能不斷地製造後裔。  
但是頻繁的懷孕和生產, 使得魚后身體越來越虛弱, 最後死於難產或是生產過度。  
而身為東王國的魚后, 唯一的任務除了不斷製造人魚後代, 就是生下一隻雌人魚。  
而這可不是件容易的事。

Jared成為整個王國的國王後, 他似乎也變得越來越殘酷。除了剷除異己, 以叛國的罪名追殺Jensen的哥哥Josh, 和自己的妹妹Magen。  
理應是邪惡的魚后Jensen, 卻漸漸因為長子阿瑞斯的善良而溫柔。

*** *** ***

"Mommy, 為什麼要一直生孩子呢? 只有阿瑞斯不夠嗎?" 15歲的少年阿瑞斯摸著Jensen圓滾滾的肚子。  
"阿瑞斯, Mommy不是給你講過了嗎? 魚后制、阿夸星還有東王國的歷史。"  
Jensen撫摸著阿瑞斯栗子色的柔軟頭髮, 小王子儼然就是個少年版的Jared。  
但他的伴侶, 王國的魚王Jared, 對他已經不感興趣。Jared感興趣的是政治, 和Josh的反叛軍或Magen的反叛軍打仗。  
"Mommy, 這不對。任何人都應該和心愛的那個人在一起, 只和他生孩子, 而不是生所有男人的孩子。無論我族的雌性如何稀缺, 都不該犧牲你。至少, daddy應該第一個站出來反對。"少年阿瑞斯說得義憤填膺。

 

"狗狗早已經忘記他的主人是誰, 忘了誰才是他的真伴侶, 忘了誰救了他一命, 讓他從人類奴隸寵物變成這個國家的國王。 他的主人現今成為他的囚徒。若我拒絕聖餐交配儀式, 相信我, Jared會把我五花大綁, 然後讓那些貴族的雄人魚用更殘暴的方式讓我懷上孩子。"Jensen紅了眼眶, 昔日的邪惡戾氣已不存在, 剩下的只是非常破碎的靈魂、和非常殘破的無力感。

魚后宛如深宮棄婦, 而現在只是生孩子的機器。  
東王國法律規定, 魚后一旦生下人魚寶寶, 嬰孩立刻被帶走, 皇宮中有特別養育雛人魚的機構。  
只有阿瑞斯, 因為是成為魚后前(婚前)生下的孩子, 可以待在身邊。

"沒人在乎Mommy的感受, 只有阿瑞斯在乎。你要永遠和我在一起。" Jensen抱著阿瑞斯的栗子色腦袋, 忍不住流下了眼淚。  
"我要帶你逃離這裡。Mommy, 你知道嗎? 人類奴隸來自一個沒有狗屁法律的自由星球, 我聽人類奴隸說, 他們的星球上有美麗的樹, 葉子是翠綠色的, 像是Mommy的眼睛。而大海是藍綠色的, 像是阿瑞斯的眼睛。總有一天, 我們要去那裏。  
沒有自由, 就沒有幸福。" 阿瑞斯說得真誠無比。  
"沒有自由, 就沒有幸福。說得好。哪裡聽來的? " Jensen眨著泛著淚光的眼睛虛弱地說著。  
"一本人類的哲學書, 一個叫做叔本華的哲學家的家訓。Mommy, 你知道嗎? 人類雖然智商不高, 但是卻比我們文明數百倍。也是世界上唯一的一種物種, 生存的目的是去愛,去感受喜怒哀樂, 去體驗人生, 而不是單純的繁衍後代, 然後死去。 "  
阿瑞斯藍綠色的眼珠像是寶石一般美, 這孩子是Jared的後裔, 和Jared長得一模一樣, 15歲的年紀, 正如多年前Jensen和Jared初次見面時。

 

"愛是唯一的答案, Ares。我以前不相信, 一直以來我被教育成冷酷殘暴才是唯一的生存之道。現在我懂了, 若是沒有愛, 生命將毫無意義。"  
Jensen輕輕地在阿瑞斯的嘴唇上吻了一下。這是他們親子之間一直以來的親暱行為, 但今天感覺似乎不一樣。  
"阿瑞斯長大了, 是個男人了, 以後Mommy不能這樣親你了! "  
"Mommy, 你知道嗎? 你永遠可以這樣親我! " 阿瑞斯淘氣地親了回去。

 

*** *** ***

Jensen先是拒絕了聖餐交配儀式, 然後幾天後陷入嚴重的昏迷。是發情熱。  
高燒已經持續好幾天, Jared已經強行和昏迷不醒的魚后交合了好幾次, 卻不見好轉。  
"Daddy, 讓我來照顧Mommy吧! "阿瑞斯始終在房間的角落沒有離開。終於鼓起勇氣提出這個要求。  
"阿瑞斯! 你這是什麼意思? 你難道是要說, 你才是Jensen的真伴侶?" Jared對著年輕版的自己咆嘯。  
"Daddy, 世界上沒有永恆不變的事物。相信我。"

阿瑞斯很冷靜, 他知道他的Daddy什麼都做得出來, 即使砍了他的頭, Jared可能也絲毫不會傷心。畢竟Jared對他從來不感興趣。

"你只有三十分鐘。阿瑞斯。"說完 Jared就氣得轉身離開房間。順道把門口的侍衛和女僕全支了開。

半個鐘頭後, Jared緊張地回到Jensen華美的巴洛克式行宮主臥室。  
Jensen早已經醒轉, 阿瑞斯正在餵他吃肉汁薯泥和雞湯。  
15歲的少年和擁有25歲年輕容貌的魚后。

他們看起來才像是真正的一對。

 

這是第一次Jared對阿瑞斯萌生殺意。  
世上沒有比嫉妒更可怕的東西。

沒有人可以奪走屬於他的東西, 即使是他的後裔也一樣。


	5. 交媾

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 太久沒更, 若有BUG別介意。  
> 產乳KINK。肛塞KINK。預警。

Jared對自己的兒子阿瑞斯萌生殺意。這個和他相似到噁心的兒子, 才15歲, 先是奪走了他的王后, 然後將會奪走他的帝國。

人魚的遺傳生物學有個奇怪的定律。若生出雄人魚, 則容貌將會和父親一模一樣；若生出雌人魚, 則容貌將會和母親一模一樣。因此, 要辨認出這次聖餐禮交配儀式生出的是哪家貴族的孩子並不困難。雌人魚的生育能力很強, 三個月就能產下後代, 因此可說整個阿夸星的貴族圈都是同母異父的兄弟姐妹們。奇怪的是, 自從Jensen生下他們的長子阿瑞斯之後, 他就再也無法懷上Jared的孩子。

任誰都看得出國王Jared對阿瑞斯的恨意。打從阿瑞斯出生, 這十五年來, Jensen的注意力全放在阿瑞斯身上。從敵國稚齡王子的奴隸寵物, 成為統一這個王國的唯一王者並非易事, Jared必須花費全部心思在治理國家, 與法官們討論與訂立新法律, 擬定戰略以抵抗貴族遺孤的反叛軍。而每次回到寢宮, 剩下的只有疲憊和生理的需求。王國的魚后制, 命令魚后得不斷製造後代, 使得Jensen永遠懷著哪個不知名貴族的孩子。佔有慾和厭惡感時時刻刻侵蝕著Jared的心。Jensen懷孕造成的荷爾蒙高漲, 使得Jensen紅腫的乳頭不斷產乳, 乳汁經常弄濕床單, 或是難以忍受的漲痛, 使得Jensen不得不自己用手指把乳汁擠出來。

不只一次Jared撞見阿瑞斯在吸吮Jensen的乳頭, 這孩子現在已經15歲了, 身高也已經和Jensen差不多, 早就已經不是應該吸奶的年紀了。Jensen也只是笑笑地說：「阿瑞斯是我的兒子, 他什麼時候要吸我的奶都行。」

Jared對阿瑞斯的嫉妒心和對Jensen的占有慾, 使得他和Jensen的交媾變得越來越簡單粗暴。以前他可能花上一個鐘頭用挑逗Jensen的身體, 然後再花上一個小時溫柔的操他, 現在的性愛則是每天Jared回到寢宮, 掏出他的老二, 讓Jensen幫他口交到硬, 然後把龜頭對準Jensen因懷孕期荷爾蒙高漲, 而永遠準備好的濕潤小穴, 用力的插進去,他可以聽見Jensen的小穴努力吞嚥進他的大老二的濕潤聲音, 再拔出來。有的時候, 當粗暴的性愛結束時, Jensen甚至都沒有硬起來。他得再用震動按摩棒操Jensen, 每下都頂到他的前列腺, 然後沮喪的發現他的伴侶才不過幾分鐘的時間, 很簡單地就因為一隻沒有生命的橡膠玩具而高潮了, 由於高潮時的興奮過度, 乳汁也噴得到處都是。Jared感到無能和沮喪。

Jensen先說是身體不適拒絕了聖餐交配儀式, 然後幾天後就陷入嚴重的昏迷和高燒。是發情熱。高燒已經持續好幾天, Jared已經強行和昏迷不醒的魚后交合了好幾次, 卻不見好轉。他操著昏迷不醒的Jensen, 一次又一次地射在他的小穴裡、嘴裡、身體上，試著用命定伴侶的精液喚醒他。但一點用也沒用。Jensen仍然昏迷不醒，燒得似乎更嚴重了。

就在Jared沮喪之餘, 他才發現他的長子阿瑞斯始終在房間的角落沒有離開, 目睹著他的父母無效的交媾。  
"Daddy, 讓我來照顧Mommy吧! " 阿瑞斯說。15歲少年的眼神無比堅定。藍綠色的眼睛和他如出一轍。  
"阿瑞斯! 你這是什麼意思? 你難道是要說, 你才是Jensen的真伴侶(True Mate)?" Jared對著年輕版本的自己怒吼。  
"Daddy, 世界上沒有永恆不變的事物。相信我。"少年的語氣無比堅定, 好像他早已看穿了什麼, 他早已預測到Jared的失敗, 他就在那裏等著。  
"你只有三十分鐘。阿瑞斯。" 說完, Jared就氣得轉身離開房間。順道把門口的侍衛和女僕全支了開。  
阿瑞斯先是舔舐Jensen被忽略的紅腫乳頭, 雖然Jensen現在沒有懷孕, 但由於離上次生產也沒有太久, ㄧ些乳汁噴了出來。阿瑞斯滿意的笑了, 舔著噴濺地到處都是的乳汁。嘗起來比平常更甜更濃, 應該是因為發情熱的關係。阿瑞斯將Jensen仰面放在大床上, 捉著他Mommy的腳踝, 幾乎將Jensen折成一半, 他驚訝著人可以有這樣的柔軟度, Jensen露出來的紅腫小穴看起來被粗暴地對待, 阿瑞斯愛憐地先是舔了一陣子, 然後在確定滿嘴都是他Daddy留下來的精液後, 他覺得噁心了。少年掏出他純潔的性器, 他此之前除了在睡夢中, 他從未這樣和任何人交媾過。他似乎都有點不太確定該怎麼做, 但他也不是沒有看過。少年纖細的身體卻有著象徵雄性的粗大性器, 看起來特別色情, 他的陰莖已經很硬了, 看著Daddy操著Mommy那會兒, 他已經不知道射了多少次。但這次不一樣, 他猶豫了一會兒, 又想起Daddy說了你只有三十分鐘。少年將粗壯的性器對準Jensen的濕潤小穴插了進去。好溫暖, 他感覺。Jensen的生殖器官正吸著他, 像強力的吸塵器ㄧ樣, 他甚至感覺到痛。他不禁驚訝在容納過無數個老二、生過如此多孩子的那裏, 仍然可以如此緊緻。處子阿瑞斯第一次的交媾, 溫暖又強烈的快感很快就讓他投降, 幾分鐘時間他就忍不住射了出來, 即使之前已經射了好幾次, 他甚至覺得他應該已經射不出任何東西了。但奇怪的是, 不知道是雄人魚努力想留下後代的生理機制還是為什麼, 一股股強烈的射精感逼著他連續射了好幾次, 他很確定他的精液(也許是和他Daddy的混在一起)幾乎填滿了Mommy的生殖器。阿瑞斯知道伴侶的精液是治療發情熱的唯一良藥, 可不能浪費了。再說這下, 他真的射不出任何東西了。看見床邊小桌上放著一個透明的矽膠肛塞, 這尺寸有點大, 對他Mommy的小穴來說, 但可以很好的堵住, 讓精液不至於流出來。阿瑞斯拿起肛塞, 在他拔出陰莖的時候立刻將它塞了進去。出乎意料地看起來剛剛好。阿瑞斯揉著Mommy的肚子, 希望可以讓Mommy懷上他的孩子。這感覺很奇怪, 像是人魚的生存本能。  
綠色的大眼睛睜開。Mommy醒過來了。


End file.
